


Pseudo Countenance

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful man thinks he can take advantage of a young Asami, but who's taking advantage of who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pseudo Countenance

**Author's Note:**

> **Strong sexual themes, young Asami bottoming. Written for portisheart :)**

**Strong sexual themes, young Asami bottoming. Ooc. Written for portisheart :)**

 **Reviews are appreciated/welcome**

Asami Ryuuichi looked out the window of the posh, white limo currently transporting him to his destination. He was dressed in an immaculate, dark blue three piece suit with matching shiny shoes and his hair was combed into a neat side part. He paid little attention to the other well dressed man sitting across from him, his father, Asami Muira. He was the splitting image of the man and he had to listen to his father argue over the phone about a piece of land he wanted to buy that was detrimental to the growth of his business. They were on their way to Japan's Annual Political Gala, a high end event held at the decadent Grand Hyatt Tokyo hotel, located in the heart of Roppongi.

It would be the first time Asami would attend such an event and he was grateful for the experience. If it was one thing his father had ever taught him, it was that it was good to have connections. The more people you knew, the better off you'll be. The contemporary scene of Japan's night life reflected against the car's window and he took in each and every detail of the city that would one day be his. With the opportunity his father was presenting him, he was sure he would one day rise to the top. He was the sole heir to his father's legacy after all.

"You look thoughtful…." Asami Muira said out loud, watching the wheels turning in his son's head. He knew he grew Asami to be just the man he wanted him to become, cold and ruthless but with a bit of understanding. If it was one thing he learned in his time in the underworld, it was that the hard hearted and callous men would not get too far. Allow people to want you to exist and more than likely you will.

"I am thinking," Asami replied, not taking his gaze off the outside.

Asami Muira smiled, his son was the no nonsense type and he was proud of him, of his ability to always get what he wanted whether he had the means to or not.

"You should get ready, we're about to arrive," the older man announced and Asami straightened before brushing some invisible specs off his pants. He turned his head in the other direction to see the limo pull up to the front of the 21 story building, where other important political guests were making their entry.

Both Asami's' awaited their chauffeur, who opened the door a moment later, allowing them to get out. They bowed in respect to the few paparazzi allowed to take pictures outside before walking briskly in, accompanied by one of the hotel's many ushers hired for the night.

Asami was briefly mesmerized by how contemporary and modern the hotel was. The foyer glistened from the low resolution light against the polished cream tiles, creating a soothing and relaxed atmosphere. He followed his father to the left before entering the elevator that came into view. When they got off on the 15th floor they went up a flight of stairs covered with a thick burgundy rug with cream edgings. They approached a door guarded by a usher, who stretched his hands out when his father produced two tickets. The sign to the right of the door indicated that they were entering one of the four Grand ballrooms inside the hotel.

When they entered, the vast room was filled with people of high stature milling about, dancing and talking. He recognized some of the high profile men present, like the Minister of Foreign Relations, the leader of the Political Democratic Party and representatives from the Diet. He also recognized some men from the shadier dealings of the underworld and the women who hung off their arms like a bracelet. Unlike those men, he would never allow big breast and sex to control his actions.

Suddenly, an unknown man walked over to them and he bowed politely when his father introduced them, then for his benefit, informed him that the man was Yamamoto Hiro, a member of the House of Representatives.

Yamamoto Hiro, young Asami realized was a very good looking blonde man that stood about 6" tall and looked to be around 30 years old. He had piercing brown eyes and a wide smile that accentuated his chiseled features really well. He was also dressed in a three piece suit but his was black and white with a white scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

"This is my son, Asami Ryuuichi," the older man announced and Asami could tell from the glint in the other man's eyes his thoughts weren't pure towards him. He wasn't one to let a good opportunity pass him by and judging from how important this man's political affiliations were, it would be a good idea to have him on his side, better yet, in his pocket.

"Nice to meet you," Asami answered politely. A firm hand shake ensued and it was then his father had announced that there was another party he wished to engage. The man walked away, making his way over to an older woman dressed elegantly in a blue sleeveless dress and Stiletto heels.

"Your father is a conscious man to leave you here alone," Yamamoto smiled.

It was then a waiter holding a tray with champagne passed by and they both grabbed a glass. Asami took a sip before responding, "He doesn't need to worry about me."

Yamamoto, thinking the younger Asami was as naïve as he was handsome, decided this would be a good time to try to see if he could get lucky. The teen was definitely his type and all his empty promises of riches and power have worked on others before.

"Are you sure, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Asami answered after another sip of his champagne. It was tangy, with a hint of lemon and he didn't mind the taste at all. There was some contemporary music being played by a band in a corner of the room and he took in the movements of the other people, finding them annoying for the most part.

"Seventeen…" Yamamoto replied amused, the perfect age. "And your father doesn't worry you might be taken advantage of? You are quite young."

"Nobody's ever been able to take advantage of me," Asami replied nonchalantly.

Exactly how Yamamoto liked them, young and naïve. He'd taken advantage of the young sons of most of the men here and he was positive the teen before him would be no different. Most of them had played hard to get too but in the end they all gave in, each and every one.

"Care to take this chat to one of the outside balconies?" the older man asked.

Asami shrugged in response. He found the room over crowded anyways.

After setting their glass down on a side table covered by a white tablecloth, they headed to one of the many wooden sliding doors leading to the private balconies outside.

Asami had walked ahead and he hadn't realized that the man had grabbed two more glasses of champagne until the time came for the door to close. Realizing what had happened, he took one of the glasses and Yamamoto slid the door close silently with his now free hand.

"Where were we…?" the man asked and Asami avoided answering by taking a drink from his glass. As much as he was annoyed, certain connections must be made from early on for use later, it was just how things worked and he wanted to be on top of the things he was able to control. The man's position in the Lower House (House of Representatives) would certainly be used to his advantage one day, he was sure of it.

There was a polished wooden bench big enough to sit three people at a time on each at both corners of the small balcony, along with a few potted plants over looking the neon colored city below. He walked over and rested both hands on the railing, relaxing his body while looking out at the skyline before him and feeling the chilly night breeze blowing gently against him.

"I believe you were trying to tell me some nonsense about being young," Asami answered with a dismissive wave of his right hand.

Yamamoto chuckled, he definitely liked this one. "You believe its nonsense? In this world you will find that lots of things are not what they seem."

"Mm, and I take it you want to impart some important lesson, something I'm suppose to walk away from with new found knowledge?" Asami asked before turning around to look at the man behind him. His golden eyes watched the man intently, already knowing his game and what he was up to.

Yamamoto chuckled, "You're really smart."

Asami shrugged before emptying what little champagne was left in his glass. He set the flute down on the railing behind him before turning back to the man. Yamamoto just stood there, an amused gleam in his eyes before he made his move.

Yamamoto enjoyed how passive the younger Asami was, just standing there and allowing him to run his fingers over his cheek, his neck….his lips. Those golden eyes were so captivating, so enthralling and he could see how determined Asami was. He could tell he was the kind of teen that had his head on his body but just like the others, he would have him, he would use him and then he would move on to the next. Running his other hand inside Asami's jacket, he could feel the young muscles of somebody keeping themselves well in shape. It made him instantly harden when he thought about how much pleasure was to be had from the beauty standing precariously before him.

Asami had to admit that has much as he was expecting this, it didn't feel as bad as he had initially thought. The idea had irked him at first, but when he thought about what he would be doing, it made it all worthwhile. He didn't back away when Yamamoto started putting his hands in places that had caused others to get their own broken or chopped off. The man's wandering hands, along with running over his face and neck was now heading lower, way too low for his liking in such a setting and he stopped the man by grabbing the offending hand. "Not here."

Yamamoto chuckled, he found Asami extremely cute. "I have a room reserved on the 20th floor; care to join me for the evening?"

Asami nodded in acquiesce. He knew his father wouldn't care about what he did, or worry about him, he taught him well enough to take care of himself and these types of situations weren't new to him either. He followed the man out until they left the ballroom and walked over to one of the two elevators available. Yamamoto pushed the button for both and they got on the first one to arrive.

Inside the elevator, because they were alone, the man kept touching him intimately while talking money and power, as if he was gullible enough to believe a word he said. He was building his own empire and the only help he needed was the privilege men like these could allow him when he controlled them.

They got off a moment later and headed towards the man's room. As soon as they were behind the door, Yamamoto wasted no time and had pinned the younger Asami against the wall, feeling triumphant that he had the gorgeous teen right where he wanted him. He placed a knee between his legs, rubbing him lightly before leaning in for a kiss. He was mildly surprised when Asami stopped him with a hand on his chest right before they were to lock lips.

"I'm allergic to germs, when's the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Yamamoto laughed, Asami was malignant even if he was cute. "Half an hour ago." And he awaited no further disruptions before he crashed his lips against Asami's, kissing and pressing against him with all the fervor of a man wanting to get laid.

Asami allowed the assault, knowing full well what he was getting himself into. Luckily for the man he was hygenic or he wouldn't have liked what would have happened next. The kiss wasn't half as bad as he had expected and he returned it, sucking on the other's tongue while they grinded against each other. He felt when his shirt was pulled out of his pants and a hand snaked up his abdomen to pinch and pull one of his nipples, which he had to admit had helped to arouse him.

A few moments later Yamamoto pulled the teen over to his bedroom. He undressed him with his hands while kissing him all over and whispering sweet nothings in his ears.

Asami, not believing a word, just allowed the man to do what he wanted. It wasn't like the situation wouldn't be mutually beneficial, he would get what he wanted and so would the man currently running his tongue along his abdomen. He didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying the attention.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Yamamoto asked in the heat of the moment before pushing Asami back to fall on his bed. He looked at that perfect body spread out for him, the lean muscles and smooth ivory skin making him throb almost painfully. Asami Muira was smart to keep his son away for so long because there was so many men out there like him that preyed on the young, some even liking them much younger than the teen before him. But now it was his turn and he would do what he wanted. He liked the way Asami never complained or shied away when he stroked him into hardness, nothing like the blushing boys he's used to.

"Yes," Asami answered simply, not taking his eyes off the hand currently pleasuring him. The sensation coursed through his body when the man would pull and push against his throbbing cock, periodically blowing him in the process. He inadvertently widened his legs when Yamamoto decided to fully blow him, running circles around the head with his tongue before taking him to the back of his throat. He could feel the heat running through his body, a titillating wave of pleasure and as much as he was trying not to let any sounds pass his lips, he grunted.

Yamamoto, after realizing what Asami was trying to do had sucked harder, squeezed tighter and went deeper. He smirked when the teen couldn't hold back his voice and a cross between a groan and a moan left his lips, which was followed by an upward thrust of his hips into his willing mouth. Asami was becoming hot blooded and he was happy to push him closer to the edge, especially when he had his middle finger lightly pushing against his ring of muscle. Ever so slowly, he kept pushing said finger deeper and deeper until he was freely moving it in and out.

Asami could feel the heat going to his head with his breath coming in pants, all he could do was grab a lock of the man's hair and thrust even harder. If this continued he would come, and soon.

Yamamoto was getting desperate from the throbbing between his legs. He was so hard he didn't think he could hold out any longer. It was the fastest he ever took off his clothes and slicked himself up, fumbling with the waist of his pants before getting it off.

Asami watched, conscious and alert even if he was about to get fucked. Yamamoto didn't even try to prepare him properly, only pushing a lubed finger inside him before spreading his legs and slamming inside him. He took the uncomfortable intrusion with a grunt before relaxing on the bed, working with the impatient rhythm Yamamoto was setting, fucking him like he was the first good ass he'd ever experienced. His mood went downhill after that, when the other man proved he was only out for his own pleasure. He would make a grunt whenever Yamamoto hit a particular spot, but other than that he wasn't feeling this at all. Still, he was ready for his own benefits and had decided to put his plan in motion.

Yamamoto was pleasantly surprised when Asami rolled him over so he was now straddling him. He was too far gone in his haze of pleasure to take in his surroundings, so when Asami spoke while riding him for all he was worth, all he could do was allow his mind to be consumed by the pleasure.

"Do you like it?" Asami asked, a smirk playing on his face while he rode the other man into submission.

Yamamoto only let out a fervent grunt in respond, the words barely registering through the fog in his mind.

Asami sped up his pace. "The unused land in the Nigata Prefecture, sign it over to Asami Muira."

Yamamoto, not caring about anything other the fact that he was about to come, only made a slight nod in acquiesce at the request, not realizing what he'd just done.

"Say it!" Asami demanded forcefully, coming down as hard as he could on the other man, taking him to the hilt.

Yamamoto only grabbed the sheet with his hands and squeezed until his knuckles turned white. This one was the best.

"S…sign land….over to…Asami," Yamamoto grunted through the effort to hold back his release. He was right there, at the edge and the way Asami clenched him left no room for anything else in his mind. He could feel his release coiling in his stomach like a snake and a moment later, with a loud moan, he stiffened, emptying himself into the younger Asami.

Rolling his eyes, Asami climbed off the man and headed straight for the bathroom, cleaning himself up before coming back out. Yamamoto lie on the bed with a dazed look on his face and his breathing a little erratic, obviously loving what had just happened. He ignored the man and scooped his clothes off the floor before putting them back on.

Asami turned golden eyes on the man, "Remember our deal."

"What deal?" Yamamoto asked, not remembering what he'd agreed to because of the mind blowing sex.

"Nigata Prefecture," Asami answered while pushing his dress shirt back into the pants he'd just drawn on.

Yamamoto scoffed, "You must be out of your mind."

Asami smirked before pulling a small recorder out of the pocket of his pants, liking the way the other man's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "Sign the land over or everyone will find out how much you love fucking a seventeen year old."

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. "You piece of shit."

Asami pulled on his jacket before heading towards the door. He stopped with his hands on the knob and without turning around, decided to let the cat out of the bag. "I forgot to mention, I'll be turning sixteen next week."

"WHAT?" Yamamoto bellowed in shock. He was a fucking child. He could go to prison for years if this got out. He suddenly became afraid, "You're father will own the land by next week."

"Good, not everything is what it seems" Asami answered before walking through the door and closing it behind him. He went back down to the party to see his father talking to the same woman from before, she must have been a very good friend.

"And here is my son, Asami Ryuuichi," the older Asami smiled when he came in to view.

The woman smiled before exclaiming, "And here is my son, Kirishima Kei."

Asami bowed politely to the tall, dark haired teen and his mother in respect. He felt a little discomfort from he'd just done, pushing himself so he could get what he wanted, but it was well worth it.

As soon as the parents had introduced their kids, they went back to their talking, totally ignoring them.

Kirishima looked at the younger Asami, raising an eyebrow at him. He didn't like the way the obviously younger boy was sizing him up, but he didn't care. He looked too damn serious and he walked over to him before whispering, "Want to fight?"

Asami smirked before walking ahead of Kirishima, "Lead the way."

/End

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
